


The Intimacy

by Kimster



Series: After The War [1]
Category: The Phoniex Prophecy
Genre: Cuddling, Cussing, F/F, First Time, Foreplay, From a series not created yet, MTF character, Making Out, Mention of sex, This is the first time I'm writing porn so don't judge me (please do I want to improve), This was made for myself but others can read it too if you want, communication is good for the soul, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimster/pseuds/Kimster
Summary: Scarlett and Serenity are finally back together and at peace at mind after all the hardships and work that went into both fighting in, and ending, the war that tore them apart. Now that they are together again, Serenity wants to take their relationship to the next level.Only problem?She doesn't know how to
Relationships: Serenity/Scarlett
Series: After The War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Warnings:  
> • Serentiy is a MTF character with surgery (I just want to say this to prevent any disphoria from occuring to any trans person reading this. You also do not need surgery to be trans, thank you very much)  
> •Mention of sex  
> •Making out occurs a couple of times throughout this chapter  
> •Foreplay and a small bit of sex  
> •cussing  
> •Fantasises of someone else  
> IMPORTANT:
> 
> If you are reading this before the day the first episode is made, then please feel free to feel confused and try to figure out whats going on in the comments. Although it's likely this won't get popular, I'd still love to see others make theorys about this
> 
> Both characters are of age to be able to legally consent to having sex or any type of intimate actions
> 
> Serenity is 20 and Scarlett is 21

Note: The view of point throughout this from Serenity

I was cuddling with Scarlett when all of a sudden, I felt her lips touch mine.  
“mhm!"  
"ngh”

How embarrassing! How could I made such an erotic noise when all she did was kiss me! We’ve been together for years before the war and a couple months after it! 

“Oh my, I didn’t mean to catch you so off guard haha! We’re watching a romance movie after all, I kinda thought you chose it because you wanted one so bad. You were even looking at me weird yesterday when you saw me reading in this exact spot yesterday”

Damn it! I was looking at her weird yesterday but not because I wanted a kiss. I wanted more than that actually. I wanted to tell her I was in the mood. I wanted to pin her down and kiss her neck while she moaned my name, wanting more and more while I touched her down below. Watch her pants get wet from all the attention it was getting underneath and then pull my hand out to reveal a wet, slimy, and gooey substance covering it.

I wanted to tell her dirty things as she kissed me with tongue. She isn’t that good at it, meaning I would get to lead it all. Watching her trying her best with red cheeks on her face while humping my hand, begging for more. I would undress her as I asked her how far she wanted to truly go. She would unbuckle her bra, slowly, giving me a chance to see her breasts move and jiggle a bit. The moment it would be removed I would gently caress them with my hands and su-

“Seren?”  
I could feel my face flush and reden as she said that. I must have been there a good five minutes thinking about us having sex. This normally isn’t very long until you realize that it was completely quiet in the home with only us inside it. It feels like a hours when it's quiet here.  
“Oh right, about that, uhhhhhhhh…”  
Shit, I can’t just say that I was fantasizing about her while she was doing something as simple as reading a book. Then again, she was in such a position, I just couldn’t resist! She’ll probably think I’m sex obsesed if I told her! 

Fuck it.

I kissed her hard. She immediately let me enter her mouth when I signalled her to. Maybe she’s in the mood too. I wonder if she has fantasized about me as well. Maybe she’s horny too

“Muaha~”  
“Mmhm”  
“Ahh`”

Is all that filled the air when we kissed. I got to lead because just as I expected, she was horrible at kissing. It would normally be a bad thing but boy, did I like leading each other's tongues through each other's mouth. It’s a sensation that I just can’t describe. It's too good to be able to  
Our mouths separated once more but this time, I wanted to try out something. Something I imagined in my wild fantasy about her. Kissing her neck

I slowly planted kisses on her, leading a trail to her cheek, to her chin, until finally, her neck. The air was once again filled with my lover's moans. As she whimpered and gasped at each kiss and sucked, I got more and more turned on. Hopefully, so was she. She tried to grab my head and move it around so I could kiss and caress her neck with my lips. I was going to grab her wrists and move them down so that I could find out what she wanted to feel by keeping my eyes on hers the entire time. After all, I like being in charge. Then I realized that she might like it better if I let her touch me as well, plus, I’d be able to caress her cheek with my hand. 

I kept kissing the nape of her neck a couple of times to see if she would like it . I read in an article that this is where most girls like being kissed, I guess she’s just 1% out of the 100 who don’t. I guess she truly is as special as I thought she was. 

“More~... Please seren~... I want it~”

Hearing her beg like that is definitely what made me pin her on the couch. I turned off the T.V and whispered dirty things in her ear. I guess she liked it because she asked me to take her the bedroom

I can’t believe it! I succeeded to seduce her and marked her multiple with love bites all over her neck. Even biting a few sweet spots. Now I finally get to fulfil my fantasy, that is if she fully consents. 

“Are you sure?, we could absolutely stop here if you’d like. If you do want to, all I need to hear is a yes” 

She nodded 

“Yes, please, I’m ready~”

She kissed me as I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, even biting a few times. It didn’t hurt, if anything, the opposite. It felt amazing and tried to convey that emotion with my moans. 

After we made it there we didn’t even bother to shut the door, it's not like we were going to have any guests any time soon, never mind let them in while we’re doing this. 

“You have no idea how long I was waiting for this”

“Well, I could kind of tell. When you looked at me like that yesterday I thought it looked like you wanted to fuck me. I didn’t say anything though, I didn’t want to misinterpret what you were doing for something el-. “

I placed my finger over her mouth

“No, I should have acted. Then we might have been able to do this sooner. I just didn’t want you to think I was sex obsessed and just wanted you for your body- It’s a great one obviously! But, it's not the only thing I like about you. I love how you observe problems and try to solve it by taking away its source, I like how your eyes glisten in the night sky, I love how you always resort to peace instead of violence every time there's a problem, I love how don’t take all problems seriously first thing like your sibling does, I like how much you stand out from others, And most importantly, I love you, Scarlett.”

“Oh my god you're so silly Seren! I would never think that your sex obsesed no matter what you do! You’ll always be my Seren and only mine! Though that speech was kind of silly don’t you think so? I know how much you love me, You make it very clear how you always say “I love you” every time you wake up next to me, when I make dinner with you, when you get up to use the bathroom when we’re watching T.V together, and whenever you go to bed in the same one I rest in. You’re amazing and irreplaceable Serenity. Even your name is. It always makes me feel calmer and more at peace at mind with me. I don’t even blame you for thinking something so dirty when you saw me reading yesterday. I read in that position to try to turn you on because I wanted to have sex with you Serenity!”

That last sentence was enough to make me put one of my hands in her pants. I kept my eyes on her the entire time as I pulled my hand out . It was wet and slimy under her bottom clothing . I immediately used my other hand to pull off her pants and signalled her to raise her butt in the air just enough for the pants to slip off. 

She started to slowly undress the clothing on her upper body just the way I wanted to, turning me on more than I already was. I pinned her down on the bed and started to suck on her breasts while rubbing her clitoris.

“Seren~”  
“Ahha~”  
“Ngh”  
“Ahh!”

Her moans were becoming more and more louder when I truly realized, 

How much she trully wanted it…

TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF, AFTER THE WAR

I wrote this all on a Google Doc and I haven't proof read it yet, nor will I probably do so. If there's anything bothering you guys, I'll edit this and fix it.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll see you propably see you guys later, Ciao! (I'm not even italian wtf)


End file.
